


and never so alive

by blackkat



Series: Horoscope Drabbles [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Naga Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: There's something in the water.





	and never so alive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Normal Horoscopes on Tumblr:
> 
> Ophiuchus: A log fallen over a river. It absolutely feels like a trap.

There's something in the water.

Kisame looks from the fallen tree to the river beneath it, deep and roaring as it crashes over the rocks. Looks at the tree again, taking in the wide trunk, the way it’s fallen so perfectly across the channel when the closest safe crossings are a day’s travel in either direction. He doesn’t need the touch of magic around it to tell that it’s most certainly a tarp.

It’s also a challenge, though, and not one Kisame is about to let pass unanswered.

With a chuckle, he slings his broadsword over his shoulder, tightens the straps of his pack to hold it on a little more securely. Starts forward, watching the white foam of the rushing river below, but also keeping half an eye on the treetops around him. There are wolves in these woods, or maybe people who look like wolves—Kisame's never quite been able to figure out which. Dangerous things, though, and that’s not even counting what’s likely watching him from below. Kisame's good, and he’s had experience with lots of things that want to eat him, but it never hurts to be a little more cautious.

One step onto the log and it’s even more obvious that this is a trap.

The tree shifts under his weight. Not a lot, just enough to startle him, and Kisame pauses, takes a careful look at the end closest to him. the trunk is wedged between rocks, and it’s not going to roll away, but the faint unsteadiness is just enough to distract someone crossing, make them pay more attention to their feet than any possible dangers. Kisame makes a sound of amusement, crouching down to check how deeply buried the rocks are, and he’s right in thinking they're not going to shift. The tree is safe, just a little unstable.

Kisame could waste a few moments steadying it, could use a touch of earth magic and prop it up more firmly, but there's anticipation and excitement rising in his chest, a touch of adrenaline sliding through his veins. He straightens, bringing his sword down, and steps onto the makeshift bridge again. A shift, but Kisame ignores it, keeps walking until he’s in the very middle of the river—

And there. A flash of movement by the rapids, the briefest glitter of sunlight on wet scales. Kisame is already turning when a shape bursts out of the raging river, broadsword flashing up as he braces.

Slim, pale hands catch the blade like it’s a toy, shove it down to embed it in the tree. Kisame twists a step to the side, two steps back, and a body hits where he was standing. A long body, sinuous coils of lavender and pearl scales falling over the log and back into the water, and she hauls herself up in a whirl of dark hair, lunges and grabs Kisame's ankle before he can even think to move. He yelps as his feet are jerked out from under him, goes crashing to his back on the log with a naga’s weight coiling over his knees.

Kisame isn't helpless, though. He grabs for the knife in his belt, grabs an arm as she tries to sink long claws into his neck, and snaps his hand up, the blade coming to a stop right over her heart in the same moment her other hand comes to rest on his throat.

For a moment, the only sound is the rushing river. Kisame can hear his pulse beating loudly in his ears, and feel the heaviness of the naga. For her part, she looks entirely startled, pale eyes wide, but her claws don’t have even a hint of hesitation in their pressure as the press against his skin.

“Well,” Kisame finally says on a laugh. “Guess neither of us got what we were aiming for.”

The naga flushes faintly, and when she smiles a little her mouth is full of small, sharp teeth. “No one’s ever noticed before,” she says, and carefully, slowly pulls her claws away, sitting back. Long, dark hair drips water down to where her skin turns to scales, and Kisame pushes up on one elbow, not able to keep from looking. He’s never met a naga before.

“No one?” he asks, pleased. “How long have you been doing this?”

She hesitates, considering, and then says, “At least a hundred years.”

Kisame laughs, pulling his legs under him to sit cross-legged. “A century? You age well.”

That flush comes back, but she still meets his eyes, steady and quiet. “You don’t mind that I tried to eat you?” she asks, faintly bemused.

Kisame waves a hand, dismissing the incident. “Lots of people have tried that,” he says cheerfully, and grins at her. “Not many of them manage to take me out even when I'm expecting them, though.”

She ducks her head, smoothing her hair back a little. “You fight well,” she says shyly. “That was impressive”

Kisame flushes too, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he chuckles bashfully. “Thanks. Never met a naga before, but it would be fun to try that again.”

“I’m Hinata.” Glancing up, she offers her hand, and Kisame's mother raised him to know what to do here. Catching it in his larger one, he lifts it to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly—and carefully minding the wicked claws.

“Nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Kisame,” he says, and means it, watching her blush rise through her cheeks to stop at the delicate scales framing her eyes. “Want to try to eat me again? I could use the exercise.”

Hinata's eyes widen, and she pulls back, looking him over. Then, softly, she laughs, ducking her head as it shakes through her.

“I’d like that, Kisame,” she answers, and Kisame beams.


End file.
